Nuka's Pride
by Tigerface
Summary: This is my version of how Nuka's life should have been.
1. Disappointment

Scar stood at the edge of Pride Rock. Nuka padded quietly towards him. He sat next to him and looked down at the land his father owned.

"Dad, will I ever become king?" Nuka asked anxiously.

Scar stared down at his son. He rolled his eyes.

"You take after you're mother. You are too softhearted. A lion must be strong and smart if they wish to be king."

Nuka frowned. Why couldn't he be king. He watched as his father went away from him. "I can be strong. Just wait and see." Then he ran down the rock and into the tall grass.

"Nuka! Come here." Zira had seen her son run to the dangerous Afrian plain.

Nuka ignored his mother's call and continued running. Zira growled and summoned on of the hyena's. "Shenzi, go find my son. He will hurt himslef if he goes to far." Shenzi flattened her ears. "Why should I? He isn't my son."

"You dare question the mate of Scar. I am the queen."

Shenzi scrapped the rock with her claws. "You're not my queen. We only listen to Scar." Zira growled.

"Go find my son or I'll personally see to it that you don't get food for a week."

"Fine."

Shenzi padded away and put her nose to the ground. Nuka's scent fill her nose and she cackled. Nuka heard this and ran faster. A mouse scurried around the dirt looking for seeds. Nuka saw it and smiled. He pounced and landed on the mouse. The mouse squeaked and died. Nuka piked it up and headed for home.

"Their you are you little cub. You mother sent me to find you."

Shenzi grabbed Nuka by the scruff of his neck.

"No! I need to find my dad. I caught this mouse for him." Shenzi shook her head, almost causing Nuka to drop his prey.

Zira was waiting angrily. "Nuka! Where were you?"

Nuka set his mouse down. "I was out hunting when Shenzi came and picked me up."

"It's a good thing she did. You're not strong enough to defend yourself if something attacked you."

Nuka frowned. "Why don't you teach me?"

"You won't start learning until your mane starts growing, and that won't be for a while."

Nuka stared at his paws.

"Shenzi, you can have that mouse."

Shenzi nodded and picked up the mouse by it's tail. Then she turned and started to leave.

"That mouse is for daddy. Give it back." Nuka ran forward and bit into Shenzi's tail. Shenzi turned around smacked him in the side. Nuka was flung back to the ground.

"Shenzi!"

Scar came out of the shadows of the cave. "Hi Scar. Nuka was just..." Scar bared his teeth. "Even though Nuka isn't the next in line you have no right to harm my son." Shenzi flattened her ears and slinked away.

Scar turned to Nuka. "As for you, I want you to be more careful. You aren't strong enough to go wandering off alone."

"How come everyone thinks I'm not strong? I am still young! I will be strong when I am older!"

Nuka fled to the cavw and hid behind a rock. Zira came in after him and tried to comfort him. "Nuka, your father only cares about your well-being. He will change his mind after you learn how to fight." Nuka lay down next to his mother. "I won't learn to fight for a while."

"I know son. In the meantime stay close. Now get some sleep." Nuka closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Found

Part 2

Kela limped through the grass. Her leg was bleeding from a wound. A hyena had attacked her.

"Hey, what are you doing in my father's land?"

Kela looked up to see a grayish brown lion. She gulped. "I am wounded and I came to seek help." Nuka raised and eyebrow.

"My father doesn't like strangers."

Kela tried to run, but her leg made her slow. Nuka easily caught up with her. He growled and tackled her. Kela grunted as she hit the ground.

"Please don't hurt me. As I told you before, I only came for help."

Nuka motioned for her to follow him. Kela carefully stood up and limped after him.

"Nuka! Who is that?" Zira padded towards him.

"This lioness came to me for help. As you can see she is wounded." Nuka said.

Kela stepped forward.

"If is isn't any trouble could you help me. I was attacked by hyenas."

Zira looked over at Shenzi. Shenzi saw Kela and quickly went out of sight. "Clean out the blood and I will get something from Rafiki."

Nodding, Kela sat down and started to clean her wound. Nuka watched her. "What is your name?" Kela finished cleaning out the blood and looked up.

"My name is Kela."

"Why are you really here? I could tell their was something else on your mind."

"I am the last of my pride. There were not many of us. One day a few rogue lions came. They found my mother and father and killed them. Then they slowly picked us off. I was the only survivor and I knew I couldn't survive without a pride, so I came here."

Without a reply, Nuka turned and went to find his mother. Zira was coming out of the cave with a mouthful of herbs.

"Mother can we let her stay? She has no pride and father does want me to find a mate."

Zira dropped the leaves. "You want her as your mate?"

Nuka nodded.

"Very well. I will speak with her tonight about joining, but you must wait until Scar decides if she is worthy enough to become part of our family."

Zira picked up the herbs and padded over to Kela. "You must stay with us for the night. You an gain some strength if you rest."

Kela took the herbs and chewed them up. Then she spread the pulp over the wound. "I am very happy that you let me stay. Is their any way I can make it up to you?"

"I will talk it over with my mate. For the mean time you can stay in the cave with my family."

Nodding, Kela limped over to the cave and lay down. The cool rock felt goods against her burning pelt. She couldn't believe that she had been welcomed to a pride so easily.

"I brought you something to eat."

Kela looked up and saw Nuka. He had a chunk of meat in his jaws. She stood up and took the meat from him. Her stomach growled and she took a bite. "Thanks."

"Scar wants to speak with you." Nuka said calmly.

"Who's Scar?"

Nuka smirked. "He is my father and our king. Be ready in a few minutes."

"I will."

Then Kela watched as Nuka padded away. It was the first time she noticed how handsome and kind he was."


	3. Trouble

Part 3

After Kela finished her meal she decided to groom herself. Her pelt was dirty from her travels. "So you're the one my mate was talking about." Scar came in and stared at Kela.

Kela stood and slightly lifted her wounded leg.

"My mate and I have discussed it and we want you to join our pride. Since you don't have one and my son needs a suitable mate."

"You want me to be your sons mate? I just got here and I don't even know him."

Scar narrowed his eyes. "You will get to know him once he starts showing you the lands of my kingdom. He will start first thing in the morning."

He padded out of the cave. Kela sighed and lay down. Then she fell asleep.

The sun shone over the horizon. Nuka opened his eyes. Kela was sleeping a few feet away. He yawned and stood. Then he padded over to her.

"Wake up. My father wants me to show you our territory."

Kela yawned and stretched her front legs. She didn't want Nuka to know how embarrased she was about what Scar said to her, so she avoided looking in the eye.

He led her outside and through the tall grass. Her leg started to bother her, but walking on it turned the pain into a dull throb.

"This is the waterhole. You can come here and drink water if you are ever thirsty. Make sure you don't hunt here though. Sarabi, the leader of the hunting party, will not allow it."

Nuka didn't hang around the waterhole long. She listened carefully as he explained some of the features of the pridelands.

"That is the end of your tour. You can go back to the cave if you wish."

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the waterhole with me? I haven't seen that much water in days."

She looked at him hopefully. Nuka knew that his father had told her about wanting her to be his mate. This was his chance to impress her.

"Sure."

Kela smiled and headed back in the direction of the waterhole. Once they got there she leaned down and drank some water. The water felt cool as it ran down her throat. Her cut stung, so she slowly slid into the water.

"What are you doing?" Nuka questioned.

"I'm swimming. Haven't you ever swam before?"

Nuka looked at his paws. "No I haven't. When I was a cub my parents thought I was too weak to be alone. I promised myself that someday I would prove them wrong."

Raising a paw, Kela splashed water at him. He growled when the water hit his side. She laughed. He shrugged his shoulders and took a flying leap into the water.

After a while they were both laughing and splashing each other. Nuka got tired and swam around the edge of the bank.

"Nuka! What are you doing?"

He winced at his mothers voice. Zira stood at the bank of the waterhole. "Hi mother. Kela and I were just swimming."

"A son of the royal family does not swim. That is for the lower ranking lionesses. I see you haven't told Kela that. Now come." Zira growled.

Nuka and Kela followed with their heads down. "I'm sorry I got you into trouble." Kela whispered. Nuka glared at her and moved ahead.

When they got back to Pride Rock, Scar was waiting for them. They saw the look on his face and sat infront of him. "As punishment for this foolishment you two will hunt for the entire pride alone."

Kela growled. "Foolishness? Having fun is foolish? In my pride it was entertainment for everyone. What kind of pride is this if you can't have fun?"

Zira, who was standing next to Scar, slashed Kela across the face, leaving three claw marks on her jaw. "Do not dissobey your king. It is very disrespectul especially since he will be your father-in-law."

A tear ran down Kela's face at the sting of her new wound. "I suggest you get on with your hunting or you'll be hunting during the night."

Nuka and Kela nodded and slowly padded back to the grassland.


	4. Love

Part 4

"I really didn't mean to get you into trouble. I hope you're not mad at me." Kela said.

Nuka growled and rounded on her. "You think you can say you're sorry and everything will be fine? I never should have let my mother let you stay here, and if you want to leave be my guest and go."

Kela was shocked at how he was acting. "You don't mean that. I thought we were friends."

"Well it seems as though we're not." He snarled.

She turned and ran away from him. Nuka watched angrily as she left. A few seconds later he knew he had done something wrong. "Kela wait, I didn't mean it. Come back." He shouted. She was too far away to hear him.

Soon her breath became gasps and she stopped. "I might as well finish my punishment and start hunting. Maybe then Nuka won't be so angry."

A herd of zebras were grazing in the plain. Crouching, Kela crept to a lone tree, and hid behind it. A zebra looked up and ambled over to the tree. Kela prepared to attacked and leapt. The zebra cried, alerting it's herd. Her claws just grazed the zebra's neck.

"Get back here!" She roared as the herd galloped farther away from her. Digging her claws into the dirt, she gave chase.

As they were running one of the zebras tripped and fell. Kela killed it quickly. The rest of the herd escaped safely. She dragged the zebra back to the tree and kicked some dirt over it, so it wouldn't attract other lions.

Nuka looked at his small catch. He had found a stray gazelle that had been separated from it's herd. He scored the ground with his claws in frustration. He hadn't meant to hurt Kela's feelings and now she was gone.

"Nuka! I need help bringing my prey back to Pride Rock."

He grinned when he heard his so-to-be mate and bounded to meet her halfway. "Where is you're prey at?" Kela motioned for him to follow her.

They jogged back to the tree. "That is a huge zebra. Let me take it and you can take mine. The gazelle is a lot lighter." Nuka said and then he leaned down and sank his teeth into the neck.

They walked back to the gazelle and Kela grabbed one of it's forelegs. "I hope the rest of the pride isn't made about being kept waiting. It's almost sundown."

Zira was waiting for them when they returned. "I see that you have brought the prey."

"Yes mother. The lionesses will eat well tonight."

"Your father told me that he wanted to extend your punishment, so I have decided that you won't start you training tomorrow. You must wait until Kovu has started his training before you can begin."

Nuka roared. "You promised me since I was a young cub that I could begin my training when my mane started growing."

"Silence. You have proved that you aren't mature enough. And as for you," Zira said turning to look at Kela. ", I am excluding you from the pride until I see fit for you to return. Nuka can escort you to the cave you will be staying at and he can join you if he wishes. Now go."

Zira, with the help of two other lionesses, brought the prey to the rest of the pride.

Nuka sighed and headed back to the grassland. "I will show you the cave." Kela nodded and followed him to the edge of the territory.

"This is the cave we will be staying at." Kela stared at the cave in suprise. Even though she wasn't at Pride Rock, this cave was like her home.

"I think we should get some rest. We will need our strength if we are to find food tomorrow. Besides the sky is already dark."

Nuka padded into the cave and lay down in a dark corner. Kela looked up at the stars and smiled. She had been given a good home and a great friend. It seems as though her fate was to live a good life.

She turned and went into the cave. Nuka had a paw splayed across his face. She made her way over to him and lay down next to him. "Good night Nuka. I love you." Kela whispered, thinking that he was asleep.

She closed her eyes. Nuka removed his paw. He has heard what she had said. "I love you too."


	5. Banishment

Part 5

Nuka woke to Kela's face close to his. He savored the moment. Today was the day he was going to tell her. He wanted to marry her.

"Kela, wake up. We need to find prey before Zira goes out with her hunting party."

Kela yawned and sat up. She stretched out her legs and jumped up. "Can we hunt for mice today? Anything bigger might go bad."

"Sure."

He smiled and took off at a jog. Mice hid near the edge of the territory, so they would have to be careful.

He slipped through the grass without making any noise. "I can here a mouse over by thay bush." Kela nodded and got into position. Nuka made some noise and the mouse scurried right into Kela's claws.

Another mouse shot out from a hole in the ground and Nuka caught it. "I think we should go back to the cave now." Kela said.

They slowly padded back to the cave. They decided to eat their prey outside. After they had finished Kela took a nap in the sun.

Nuka lay down next to her and wrapped his tail around hers. "Kela I need to tell you something important."

"What is it." Kela whispered half asleep.

"I want you to be my mate. I know it's kind of sudden, but I love you."

Kela opened her eyes. She looked at Nuka and licked his cheek. "I would be honored to become your mate." Nuka smiled and nuzzled her shoulder.

"Let's go tell my parents. They deserve to know."

He stood and walked into the grassland. Kela followed behind him and they went to Pride Rock. A few lionesses cmae up to them once they arrived. "What are you doing here? Zira told us you weren't supposed to be here."

"I am the kings son. I have a right to be here."

A dark gray lioness threw herself at Nuka and dug her claws into his back. He reached back and pulled her off. The rest of the lionesses attacked them both. Soon everything was a flurry of teeth and claws.

"What is going on here?"

The fight broke up at the sound of Scar's voice. Nuka looked up and ran towards his father. Scar raised a paw and hit him in the face. "What are you doing? You disobeyed your mother and I."

"But father, I have something important to tell you."

Before Scar could reply Zira came down to them. She saw Nuka and frowned. "What is he doing here?" Scar stared at his mate. "He has something important to tell us."

Nuka stepped forward and addressed his parents. "Kela and I are mates. The special ceremony needs to be done now. I love her and you can't stop us."

Zira roared. "I will not allow you to marry her now. I told you to wait until your father gave you permission."

"Zira, it's fine. If Nuka is ready to accept the consequences he can marry her."

Scar signaled the lionesses to prepare for the ceremony. "Nuka. Be ready for the ceremony at sundown."

Nuka grinned at Kela and she nuzzled his cheek. "I'm going to see Rafiki for herbs. Come with me." Kela nodded and the two went to Rafiki's tree.


	6. Outlands

Part 6

Rafiki mixed some herbs and spread the pulpy substance over thier wounds. Nuka winced at the sting. Sudden relief washed over him as the pain disappeared. Kela nudged him away, so the medicine could be applyed to her wounds.

"There, that should do it. You are free to leave."

Kela nodded her thanks. "The ceremony will start when we get there. Let's hurry." She started jogging and Nuka followed.

"What took you so long?" Zira asked once they returned.

"We needed herbs from Rafiki."

Zira frowned and motioned for them to follow. She looked at Scar who stood at the edge of Pride Rock. He turned and addressed the rest of the pride who sat below. "Today we will unite two members of our pride. Nuka and Kela accept each others company and have decided to become mates. Now they must rub noses as a sign of acceptance."

Nuka stepped forward and pressed his nose on Kela's. She smiled and they rubbed noses. "They have united." The pride cheered and roared for the new couple.

"Now I must end the happiness. Nuka and Kela are banished to the outlands. They have disobeyed the law, their king, and they were foolish."

He looked at a shocked Nuka. "Get out of my land."

Zira saw this as a chance to have a little fun. She roared and took a swipe at her son. He ducked and ran. Kela followed with Zira close behind. When they passed the other lionesses they joined the chase. Soon they fell back and watched as the couple ran away.

Kela and Nuka kept running until they reached the outlands. She gasped at the sight. It was a barren wasteland. Kela noticed that Nuka was sulking. "Nuka are you alright?" He nodded.

"I can't believe that my parents would do that to me. At least I have you."

Nuka nuzzled Kela's cheek. He had shredded the door that held whatever feelings he felt towards his parents. "I think we need to find a place to sleep. I don't want to be outside tonight." Kela nodded. She bounded towards a rocky outcrop. A small cave was dug into the base.

"Hey Nuka, come check this out."

Nuka padded over the the outcrop. "This looks like a good place." He padded inside and flopped down. He closed his eyes and sighed. Kela smiled. "I'm going to find something to eat." "Good luck."

Kela sniffed the air. She couldn't scent anything. She growled and dug her claws in the ground. Surprisingly a very skinny zebra slowly shuffled his way out rom behind a large rock. Kela raced forward. The zebra squealed and tried to run, but to no avail. Kela sunk her teeth into it's neck. She hauled it back to their den.


	7. Sorrow

Part 7

Nuka was fast asleep. The scent of prey made him flinch, but he didn't wake. Kela tore into the zebra and took a few bites. The meat warmed her to the tip of her tail. She siped her tongue over her muzzle.

"Were did you find that?"

Kela turned and saw Nuka sitting up. He yawned and padded to her. "It was wandering around here. I don't know why, but it serves as good prey." Nuka smiled. He tore off a chunk of meat. Kela brushed her fur against his. "What are we going to do now?" Nuka swallowed. "I'm not sure. We could go scope out the place?" Kela nodded. They both padded out of the den.

Kela ran ahead and spun around. She she crouched and swished her tail. "Let's have some fun." Nuka growled playfully. He pounced and landed softly on her back. Kela reared and batted at his shoulder. He pushed her down and they rolled onto their backs. Nuka laughed.

"Hey! What are you doing in my territory?"

He looked up and saw a small group of hyenas. He growled and ran up to them. "Get out of here! Scar must be missing his little puppies." A female hyena jumped and bit into his tail. Kela rushed forward and smacked her in the side with her paw. "What chance do you think you have against two strong lions?"

The female wimpered. "We'll leave, for now." The hyenas slinked away.

"I think I've done enough exploring for one day. Want to go back?"

Nuka nodded. He intwined his tail with her. "Hey Nuka, I know this is kind of sudden but, do you want to have a cub?" Kela asked quietly. "I would, but I think we should wait a few days. We hardly know anything about our surroundings and the hyenas still come here." "Alright."

All if a sudden a light gray lioness came running up to them. "Nuka you have to come quick! Simba is back and he is attacking your father."

"Don't talk to me about Scar! Why should I help him after he banished me here!"

The lioness flattened her ears. Kela stepped forward and looked at Nuka. "We would be glad to help Scar. Bring us to him." The lioness nodded and ran towards the Pridelands. Nuka growled, but didn't argue.

When they got to the Pridelands fire surrounded Pride Rock. Nuka rushed up the ledge and looked around frantically. "Nuka look, Scar's up there. Simba's after him." Nuka looked at Kela and she nodded. They both ran up to the top were Scar and Simba were fighting.

Nuka made it in time to see his father thrown over the edge. His body went rigid and he insheathed his claws. "How dare you kill my father!" Simba turned around. Nuka flung himself at Simba and clawed his back. Simba roared and rolled onto his back, crushing Nuka under his weight. "Nuka! No!" Kela shouted.

She ran up to Nuka and nuzzled his cheek. "Nuka please wake up! Please!" Simba tapped her shoulder. Kela growled and rounded on him. "Look what you did!" She raised a paw and struck Simba in the face. Simba growled and padded away.

Kela lay down and pressed her nose in Nuka's fur. "Please wake up."


	8. Welcome

Part 8

Rain spattered Kela's fur. She opened her eyes and grasped Nuka by the scruff of his neck. Using all her strength she dragged him down the rock and into the grass. Simba was on top of Pride Rock. The other prideland lionesses looked up at him. She growled.

"Nuka! What happened to you!"

Zira came rushing up to them. Kela narrowed her eyes and stepped over him protectively. "You stay away from him. Haven't you done enough?" Zira rammed into Kela, knocking her onto her back.

"I am his mother."

Kela unsheathed her claws and slashed Zira's muzzle. Zira roared in pain and slammed her paws on her chest. Kela cried out. Nuka, hearing the cry, woke. He saw his mother getting ready to strike a killing blow and he clawed the back of her left hind leg.

Zira sheathed her claws and nuzzled Nuka's cheek. Nuka growled and pushed her away. "How dare you hurt my mate." He shouted in short raspy breathes.

He stood on shaky lags and bared his teeth. "Now we are going back to the Outlands. Come on Kela." Kela stood up carefully and limped over ot Nuka. It was hard for her to walk with the pain in her chest, but she managed.

When they made it to the Outlands, Nuka lay down on the cool rock. Kela lay next to him and rested her head on his back. "What is your mother going to do now that Simba took the Pride Lands?" She asked quietly. "I don't know and honestly I don't care at the moment." They sat in the silence for a few minutes before Nuka spoke again.

"Kela I am thinking we could have a cub. We know our surroundings well enough."

Kela smiled. "Are you sure." Nuka nodded.

The next morning they were woke to the sound of paws thundering against the ground. Kela yawned and stood. She padded out to see Zira and her followers. Nuka padded out along with her.

Zira looked sad. "Nuka, it's good to see you. Simba has cast us out and we have nowhere to go. We came to you hoping you would help us."

Nuka closed his eyes and sighed. He unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground. "I will let you stay here because you have nowhere else to go."

"Thank you." Zira padded up to him and nuzzled his cheek. Kela smiled at her and Zira bared her teeth. "Now, take your lionesses and find a place to rest."

The lionesses followed Zira and they found a large cave to sleep in. Kela turned and padded into the den. Her stomach felt queasy ever since she was with a cub. Nuka came in and sat down next to her.

"What are we going to name our cub?"

Nuka scratched his ear. "If it's a boy we should name it Reye and if it's a girl we should name it Nara."

"We could name the girl Maja."

Nuka nodded. He lay down and rested his head on his paws. Kela lay her head next to his. "I guess we'll have to wait until they are born." "I cant' wait." Nuka whispered half asleep.


	9. Betrayal

Part 9

Kela opened her eyes. Her stomach was in pain. It had been getting close to the time she was going to give birth. "Nuka I think the cubs are coming." Nuka slowly opened his eyes and stared at her. "Nuka the cubs are coming!" She shouted.

Nuka jumped to his paws and raced out of the den. "Mother, mother come quick. Kela is having her cubs. I need your help." Zira slowly stood up and followed Nuka to his cave.

"Son, stay outside. I will help her."

Kela grunted and breathed heavily as she gave birth. Zira put her paw on her stomach and helped speed up the process. A few hours later Kela held four cubs in her paws. "I will name the cream one Nara, the black one Reye, the gray one Maja, and the brown one Lichen." Zira padded out of the cave and told Nuka the names, then padded back in with and evil grin on her face.

"Zira, are you ok?" Kela asked. "Since you took my son fro me, I'll take Zira laughed quietly and grabbed Lichen by the scruff of her neck. Kela tried to grab her, but couldn't without hurting the other cubs. "Nuka, come..." She was cut off when Zira struck her in the face.

Kela watched in horror as Zira flung Lichen against the wall. There was sickening crunch and then the lifeless body slumped to the ground. "Nooo!" Kela screamed.

Nuka pricked his ears from where he was sitting outside. He heard Kela scream and he rushed inside the cave. Zira was standing over the body of one of his cubs. "What happened here?" Zira looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "Your son died. I don't know what from, but he was dead from the start. I'm so sorry."

Nuka looked ar Kela and saw her glaring at Zira. He padded towards her and nuzzled her cheek. "It's alright. We still have three beautiful cubs." Zira padded away towards her loyal lionesses. She lay down and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	10. Plan

Part 10

Kela nursed her cubs in the cave. Her stomach growled with hunger, but she would have to wait. Nuka slept next to her. She lifted her tail and tapped his face.

"Is everything okay?" Nuka said, his eyes full of worry.

"No. It's about your mother. She killed Lichen."

Nuka jumped up and glared at Kela. "How dare you accuse my mother of murder!" Kela narrowed her eyes. "How would you know what happened? You were outside until you heard me scream." Nuka roared in frustrations. "All you've done is cause me trouble. I can't be with you anymore. You will take care of the cubs from now on."

He stormed out of the cave without waiting for a reply. Zira looked up from were she was lying and smiled. "It seems that Nuka had a little arguement with Kela." The other lionesses chuckled.

Zira pushed herself onto her paws and padded after him. "Nuka are you alright?" Nuka growled at her. "I want to be alone." Zira grinned and nuzzled his shoulder. "Kela's bothering you again isn't she?" "I said I wish to be alone and if you must know she and I are no longer together."

He padded down the rock face and kept going. Zira went back to her lionesses and spoke. "I want to make sure that Kela and her cubs won't ruin my bloodline. We will dispose of her soon."


	11. Rescue

Part 11

Zira padded away from her lionesses. Today she would put her plan into motion. Her lead lioness, Shana, padded towrads Nuka.

"Hello Nuka. How are you feeling?"

Nuka looked into the distance. "I am fine. What do you want?" "I just wanted to tell you something I've wanted to tell you for a long time. I love you." Nuka stared at her blankly. Shana smiled and nuzzled Nukas cheek and wrapped her tial around his.

Meanwhile Zira padded toward the cave Kela was in. Shen turned and looked at another one of her lionesses. She got up and padded towards her. "Remember, you take care of Kela and I will take care of the cubs."

They padded inside and Kela looked up at them. "What are you doing here?" She hugged her cubs close. Zira only laughed. She wrestled the cubs from her grasp anhd the other lioness held Kela down.

"I have been getting very tired of you so I feel you are of no use to us anymore. But before we kill you, you will have to watch the death of your cubs first."

Kela started to cry for help, but the lioness covered her mouth.

Zira picked up Maja and sunk her teeth into the back of her neck. Kela felt anger course through her and she sunk her claws into the lionesses stomach. "Nuka. Nuka. Where are you she shouted."

Zira dropped the cub and struck Kela across the face. Kela slammed into the cave wall and fell unconscious to the floor.

"What was that? That sounded like Kela?"

Shana smiled and stared into Nukas eyes. "It was probably nothing." Nuka pushed Shana away and rushed toward the cave. Shana growled and tackled him. He raked his claws across her shoulder and pushed her away.

Nuka rushed into the cave. By that time Zira had disposed of Maja and had moved on to Reye." Nuka growled. "How could you? You killed my cubs."

Zira padded toward him starting to explain, but Nuka didn't give her a chance. He roared and tackled her. Zira bit his ear and he cried out in pain. She sunk her claws into his stomach. Nuka narrowed his eyes and pressed his paw on her neck. Zira surrendured.

"I want you to leave. I never want to see you or your lionesses ever again."

Zira growled and fled the cave. Nuka saw Kela and rushed over to her. He shook her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open. She narrowed her eyes when she saw him. Kela pushed herself up and made her way to her last two cubs.

"Kela could ever forgive me? I am so sorry."

"I'm not sure I can."

Kela picked her cubs and padded out of the cave. Nuka stared sadly after her.

"What have I done?"


	12. Fallen

Part 12

3 months later

Nuka sat outside chew on a bone. He sighed. He had never wanted to hurt Kela and now she didn't want anything to do with him. He dropped the bone when he felt a paw on his tail. He turned his head and growled when he saw who it was.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again."

Zira narrowed her eyes. "Please Nuka. I came to you for help. We need you to help us. Kovu has betrayed us and we are going to attack Simba tonight."

"Why do you need me?"

"His lionesses are sure to be with him and if not we will need you to help us chase him if he runs. Are you in."

Nuka nodded and followed his mother toward the group of lionesses. They reached the edge of the Outlands when Kela reached them. She made her way to Nuka. "Whats going on?"

"Were going to the Pridelands."

"Oh. Be careful."

Kela padded back to her den and curled up next to her cubs. Nuka went up to his mother and they headed into the Pridelands.

The fire that Kovu had lit the Pridelands with, before his cubs were born, made everything seem like the Outlands. They quickly made there way through the lands. Nuka sniffed the air and caught Simbas scent along with Kovu.

"Follow me." He whispered.

Nuka ran down a hill and caught sight of them. Zira smiled. She, Nuka, and the lionesses stalked up to them. Simba and Kovu looked up.

"What are you doing out here and so... alone? Nice job Kovu. Just as we always planned."

Simba glared at Kovu. "You!" "No. I had nothing to do with this."

"Attack!" Zira shouted.

Nuka leapt at Simba with the other lionesses. They knocked Kovu unconsciuos and Simba got out of their grasp. He raced away and Nuka gave chase. Simba ran down to the dry gorge. "Yes we've got him." He raced to a pile of large logs. "Remember your training girls. As a unit." Simba started to climb the pile.

Zira spotted Kovu near the top of the pile. "Get him Kovu! Get him! Do it now!" She shouted. Kovu raced away from the pile.

Nuka smiled and headed toward the pile.

"I'll do it for you Mother. Mother are you watching." He wanted to finally make her proud. "I'm doing it for you and I'm doing it for me." He whispered. Nuka caught Simbas back paw with his claws.

"This is my moment of glory."

Simba renched out of his grasp and climbed to the top. On his way he knocked down a log. It crashed into Nuka and he fell. Nuka looked up in time to see a log crash down ontop of him. He stayed in the darkness in pain until Zira dug him out.

"I'm sorry mother. I tried."

Zira shushed him and he fell into the darkness once again.


	13. Awakened

Part 13

Kela woke to rain falling from the sky. It had been a long time since the lionesses and Nuka had left. She brought her cubs to the far end of the gave and decided to go and look for them. for Nuka.

She padded through the waste land and broke into a run when she heard many roars. She reached the gorge and saw the water rushing. Her eyes caught sight of a gray lump.

"Nuka!" She cried, knowing he couldn't hear her.

She rushed down the slope until she came to the waters edge. Kela took a deep breath and plunged into the water. the frigid cold seemed to cut through her fur. She swam through the water until her paws touched his fur. She tangled her claws into his pelt and pushed through the surface of the water.

Kela spluttered and coughed up water. She dragged him to the edge and hualed him over. Then she pulled herself out. "Nuka, wake up. Please wake up. Your cubs are waiting for you. Please wake up."

Kela shook his shoulder again and again, but he didn't stir. She let out a moan of sadness and collapsed next to him. The sound of her sobs filtered through Nuka's ears. He fought through the darkness that tried to hold him and opened his eyes.

"Kela?"

Nuka turned his head to look at her. Kela lifted her head and gasped. She wrapped her paws around his neck. "I thought you were dead." She whispered. "I thought I was too." Nuka replied.

They stayed together until they heard a plea for help.

"Nuka help! Quick!"

Nuka turned his head and saw his mother. Zira was scrabbling on the rock. She couldn't pull herself up.

"Please! Help me!"

Nuka growled and slowly padded up to her. "Why should I help you? All you've ever done is hurt me and those I love."

"I'm your mother." Zira cried.

"Not anymore."

Zira turned her head to Kela and tried to beg to her, but Kela wouldn't listen. "You killed my cubs." Then they turned away and headed back to the Outlands.


	14. Epilogue

Part 14

Nuka stood at the top of a large rock overlooking the vast lands before him. He and Kela had left the Outlands and claimed there own lands. Most of there pride was made of rogues who had no where else to live.

"Hey daddy. Come play with us?"

Nuka turned to see his two cubs scampering toward him. Reye smiled and pounced on Nuka's tail.

"Give your father a rest. He played with you all morning."

Kela padded out of their cave and shooed the cubs away. Nuka watched them go back into the tall grass. "You know you're going to have to decide who the next ruler will be."

"I want them to rule together. I don't want one of them to feel left out. I will not be like my father or my mother." Kela nuzzled his cheek.

Nuka smiled. He had proven his father wrong. He wasn't weak and he could take care of himself. He had won.


	15. Author Note

Author Note

Hey. i just wanted to let the readers of this story know that i have finished this story. I am not sure if I will make a sequel to this, but if I do I hope you read it. For the mean time I am turning my attention to another lion king story I am working on so hang tight.


End file.
